martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheng Mei
Sheng Mei '''is a major character in the latter parts of the novel. '''Soul Empress Sheng Mei. The title of Empress was similar to that of Emperor. However, that didn’t mean she was the queen of the spiritas. Rather, she could be regarded as the second ranked existence of the spiritas. In terms of status alone, Sheng Mei cast off the Good Fortune Saint Son by countless miles. They were two completely incomparable existences. She is the greatest member of the soul race in the last billion years, even rivaling that of the Soul Sovereign's prestige. All spiritas revere her glory and worship her strength. In terms of talent and potential, she is at the extremes in the entire 33 Heavens. Description She is the goddess of the spiritas, a woman unparalleled in the world. An unrivalled woman that made all others feel inferior in their heart. Just by casually standing there, she was like a fairy of the highest heavens, ethereal and ephemeral. This woman had an appearance that neared perfection. Her long hair hung to her waist and she unknowingly exuded a cold and lofty aura that seemed as if she were demanding all others stay at least a thousand miles away. This sort of arrogant aura wasn’t deliberate, but was merely something she was born with, making it hard for anyone to muster the courage to look at her. Extremely beautiful, cold and withdrawn. A beauty that could shake the moon and the stars with only but her eminence alone. Some describe her beauty as being a fairy that descended from the highest heavens, elegant beyond mortal means and without equal. Many would describe her as a goddess, solemn and domineering. Her presence would manifest pure holy lands of bliss. Everything would be covered in a sacred and halcyon halo of light. She has an amazing body, silky smooth black hair and has a voice of a lark that can instantly charm and captivate the masses, making it hard to resist her perfection. A face that could shame the moon and dim the world. Beneath her feet, endless blue flames flowed out. Mystical Laws scattered out around her, and dao patterns circulated by her side, forming motes of ice that shimmered like stars. Her eyes were bright and deep, as if they contained undying stars. Her eyes were as deep as the night skies, so profound that one could be lost in them with a single glance. Her skin was flawless perfection and seemed to faintly radiate the brilliance of the moon. Her face is covered in a strange wave light energy, making her seem dreamy and mysterious. Her body was covered in mysteries, making one forever unable to see her goals. Her long and slender legs, her impeccable figure, her full curves, her proud and arrogant charisma, her gentle fingers, every part of her was like a perfect piece of artwork. In essence, she was at the pinnacle of beauty. Dark Angel She wore a black dress that flowed like water and her upper body was covered in exquisite black armor. Her profile was tall and proud, and at the ribs of her armor, there were many hollows that revealed her sparkling jade-smooth skin. Her face was as beautiful as a bright moon. And atop her forehead covered by her long hair, there was clearly a mark formed by nine flower petals. First Appearance Just by walking in this soul crystal palace, one could feel a rich soul origin energy spreading out in all directions. Even if a mortal with no martial talent were to live here, they would slowly be nourished by the energy of the soul crystals and transform into someone with an incredible soul force. Their thoughts would be quick, their memory photographic, and their words wise. At this time, within this Soul Palace, there was another world. This world wasn’t solemn and dignified, but a lush green paradise with spirit trees wildly growing everywhere and with flowers in full bloom. Rivers of water fell down celestial mountains in waterfalls, like hundreds of thousands of threads of white silk. Even spiritual birds and beasts flew through the air and ran on the ground, their calls delightful to the ears. In a peach garden within this paradise, a blue-clothed woman stepped on the wind. Beside her was a blue phoenix. This blue phoenix had already shrunk to 100 feet long and its entire body burned with blue flames. One didn’t feel a burning heat from these flames. Rather, as one approached it, they would feel their soul freezing. This sort of blue flame was called deep blue ice flames, a terrifying fire no weaker than Xiao Moxian’s nirvanic flames. They were flames exclusive to the phoenix race. Nirvanic flames were possessed by the Fire Phoenixes whereas deep blue ice flames were possessed by the Ice Phoenixes. This deep blue ice flame was incomparably terrifying. Moreover, this blue phoenix was nearly grown up and its bloodline was part of the phoenix race’s royalty. If a martial artist were to approach the flames on its body, their body would be frozen into an ice sculpture by the terrifying cold even as their soul was burned by the flames and turned to ashes. Plot Taking a loss Although Sheng Mei was normally indifferent and blasé, the truth was that she had always possessed a proud heart. In the Asura Road’s final trial when she faced the Undying Polar Ice, it was Lin Ming who had performed the final strike. But in that battle, Sheng Mei had played an offensive and defensive role, and her performance went far beyond Lin Ming’s. Thus, Sheng Mei hadn’t lost in the Asura Road. But now, atop the Fallen God Mountain Range’s shrine platforms which should have been her specialty, the domain which she excelled in, she had actually lost. She felt this was simply unbelievable. She didn’t underestimate herself nor did she not accept the facts laid out before her. She just found it hard to believe… She didn’t know that the reason she lost to Lin Ming wasn’t because her perception was inferior, but because of that incomparably pure soul force she had just felt. Lin Ming had that mysterious little girl aiding him, but Sheng Mei had depended on herself alone. If the two of them had fairly competed, the results would have been completely different. Of course, no matter what the reason was, Lin Ming running into that red-dressed little girl could be called his lucky chance and Sheng Mei was defeated all the same. The Twining of Fate When Lin Ming was being chased down by Soaring Feather, he had decided to enter the Asura Road in order to escape and enter Tragic Death Valley. However, there was a 'mutation' in the Asura Command and without him knowing he was transported to the lower realms, which was the Sky Spill Planet. Lin Ming had no idea where he could be. He spread out his divine sense but couldn’t find the edges of this world. He took out the Asura Command and looked at it. Then, he sucked in a light breath of air. That plain-looking Asura Command had cracked in half; it was unable to be used again. He began to aimlessly search through this world, hoping to discover some favorable turn. However, this seemed to be an endlessly barren world. There wasn’t even a strand of grass or a little bug. He broke off a piece of ice and placed it in his mouth. The melted ice brought with it the bitter taste of soil. The water moistened Lin Ming’s parched throat, causing him to feel something faintly familiar. But at this time, on the far off horizon, Lin Ming saw someone’s shadow. His mind shook as he saw this. He sprung up. This person’s figure rapidly vanished. But, Lin Ming could confirm that he absolutely hadn’t misread. Moreover, it seemed to be that of a woman! No matter who she was, Lin Ming would face her. If it was Soaring Feather God King then he wouldn’t be able to escape anyways. However, when he truly arrived at the horizon and saw what lay before him, he was startled. Before him was a giant mirror that towered into the skies. This mirror resembled the Cold Ice Mirror that Lin Ming had seen in the Asura forbidden zone. It seemed to contain an entirely different world. Lin Ming was dazed for a long time. Although the difference was only a single step, one side was a dead land and the other side was a paradise. He had walked through the wilderness for far too long. As he stepped into this mirror world and felt the air that was thick with life, he felt as if everything that occurred was a lifetime ago. He didn’t find a woman, but he did see a mountain. From the top of this mountain, infinite origin energy fell down, as if it were the source of origin energy in this mirror world. Lin Ming climbed up, slowly ascending the mountain.Chapter 1929A – A Beautiful Trap Divine Tree At the summit of the mountain, he saw a divine tree. This divine tree didn’t have many leaves. Only a single old branch stretched out, twisting like a powerful dragon. On this branch were two strange fruits. He fervently hoped for a favorable turn; he deeply desired to increase his strength. The peel of the fruit was very thin and the flesh was completely transparent, just like jelly. As he took a bite it melted in his mouth, extremely sweet to the point that it left one intoxicated. Lin Ming vowed that he had never eaten something so delicious before. He had never been a gluttonous person, but as he ate this fruit he wished he could swallow it down. His body grew increasingly hot. His mind became dizzy as if he had drunk alcohol. His entire body was comfortable. He turned to see that just three feet away, at some unknown time, a woman had appeared! It was like she had been standing there for a long time already, and because Lin Ming had eaten the fruit he simply hadn’t been able to detect her. This woman had black hair and her face was wrapped in a dark veil, making one unable to see her appearance. Her eyes were as deep as the night skies, so profound that one could be lost in them with a single glance… She was Sheng Mei. Complex emotions revealed themselves in her eyes. She stood there like a fairy lost in the world, but she didn’t avoid Lin Ming. Just as Lin Ming was about to fall into her arms, at the final moment he held onto her shoulders, using her to support himself. For a time, Lin Ming’s face was mere inches away from hers. At such a close distance Lin Ming could smell the fragrance wafting off her body and see her two pupils that were like spring lakes. Lin Ming’s heart shook. She took off her veil, revealing her peerless looks, a face that could shame the moon and dim the world. Lin Ming had never seen Sheng Mei at such a close distance before. Her skin was flawless perfection and seemed to faintly radiate the brilliance of the moon. Her eyes were bright and deep, as if they contained undying stars. She was the goddess of the spiritas, a woman unparalleled in the world. But in the next moment, something incredibly surprising occurred. Sheng Mei stepped forwards and her arms twined beneath Lin Ming’s arms, tightly holding onto him. For a time, a warm-jade like touch caressed his chest. The scent of a woman left the mind mesmerized. Never before had such a touch electrified Lin Ming so. But Lin Ming hadn’t lost his mind. He instinctively wanted to push away Sheng Mei. Although he didn’t know what the spiritas were planning, he knew that Sheng Mei wasn’t an ally of humanity. When there had been an accident with the Asura Command, the reason was not because of the emperor jades or because he had poured in too much energy, but because someone had deliberately manipulated it! Sheng Mei didn’t speak. She held onto Lin Ming and looked at the mysterious fruit tree behind him. She reached out a hand and the remaining fruit flew into her grasp. Lin Ming suddenly discovered it was becoming increasingly difficult to control his body. An inexplicable desire rose from his loins, racing through him. In his chest, Sheng Mei’s body seemed to contain an infinite charm that caused him to slowly lose all reason. He was fed an aphrodisiac. He could confirm that Sheng Mei possessed an unimaginably powerful pure yin strength. Through her seven reincarnations her pure yin had never been taken. Instead, it had gathered and gathered, reaching an inconceivable level. If someone could take Sheng Mei’s pure yin then that would be an unimaginable advantage! But Lin Ming didn’t believe that Sheng Mei would willingly offer him her pure yin. Then just what was happening? The scene she once portrayed had been the longing in her heart. However, because of Lin Ming’s refusal, all those hopes had faded away. As she swallowed down this fruit, a burning heat also rose within her. Lin Ming was no longer able to control his body. He tried everything he could to suppress the flames of desire within him, but he lacked any ability to do so. This devilish enticement was too strong. Moreover, there was another point, and that was that the Sheng Mei in his chest was a perfect woman, an unrivalled beauty within the universe. Countless men had gone crazy for her!Chapter 1929B – A Beautiful Trap The Beautiful Trap Then, she slowly removed her clothing. The black clothes starkly contrasted against her flawless body that was as pale as white jade. Her long and slender legs, her impeccable figure, her full curves, her proud and arrogant charisma, her gentle fingers, every part of her was like a perfect piece of artwork. The naked Sheng Mei blended into the surrounding scenery, creating one of the most beautiful images in the world. Warm and dappled sunlight sprinkled onto Sheng Mei’s figure. With the demonic rhythm, her body blurred within this light, making her an immortal goddess. She had never appeared naked in front of a man before, but at this moment she wasn’t shy at all. She gently knelt down beside Lin Ming and poured herself atop his body. She held onto him and slowly kissed him. In that moment, an indescribable feeling passed through Lin Ming. He desperately tried to shove her away, but his body wouldn’t listen to him. His arms crossed beneath her and gently held onto her. His burning hot body revealed a fierce response. Sheng Mei nibbled on Lin Ming’s ears. Her hot breath blew against his skin, containing a hot enticement. She placed her pale hands against his chest. Lin Ming’s clothing completely vanished, revealing his solid and muscular body. Sheng Mei slowly melted into Lin Ming. He drowned in her incomparably warm and soft touch. Lin Ming gradually lost himself. This demonic fruit from the Dark Abyss contained an irresistible power. Whether it was Lin Ming or Sheng Mei, neither of them could resist it. Soon, they each forgot their hostilities. Like lovers who had been long separated and met once again, they were inseparable once more. Sheng Mei’s voice began to soften. Her breathing also quickened. She was like a cat as she bit on Lin Ming’s shoulder. Her noble and indifferent persona was completely discarded at this moment. She recklessly grasped around, tangling herself with Lin Ming. But before this all began, she had already revolved a secret technique of the Holy Scripture to absorb Lin Ming’s Eternal Soul. But all of this didn’t occur as Sheng Mei envisioned. As Sheng Mei lost her consciousness and was under the complete control of her instincts, as she was tangled with Lin Ming, for some reason, a little bit of Lin Ming’s soul force remained within her… Time slowly passed. The two were utterly intoxicated in each other. Beneath the overbearing potency of that Dark Abyss fruit, not even a True Divinity could maintain their reasoning. With Lin Ming’s cultivation, he completely lost all brightness in his mind. He greedily stroked Sheng Mei’s soft body, his happiness reaching the peak. Their souls blended together and even their inner worlds seemed to become one. Between the two of them, they took from each other and gained from each other countless times. Until they were both utterly exhausted. After a vicious and intense Dao of Lovemaking, a heavy sleepiness hit them. Like this, the two fell into a deep slumber… After some time, Lin Ming woke up to find out that his Eternal Soul had been sucked out. For a time, Lin Ming was filled with utter disconsolateness. Because he had eaten that abyssal fruit, his mind had been blurry and he hadn’t been able to clearly feel what was happening. But now that he was fully awake, he could feel the pinnacle of pain. Lin Ming humorlessly smiled. He turned to see Sheng Mei standing not too far away. At this time, Sheng Mei had already dressed herself and had even wrapped her face in a veil. Her proud calmness and indifference had returned, as if she was completely unrelated to the passionate woman from before. Lin Ming wanted to stand up, but because of his extreme weakness he wasn’t able to move. Lin Ming looked at Sheng Mei and Sheng Mei looked at Lin Ming. The two stared at each other, neither speaking for a long time. The grass was cold and a mountain breeze blew past them. In this paradise surrounded by celestial mountains, Lin Ming and Sheng Mei were like a fated pair, destined to love each other and kill each other. At the summit of this mountain, gazing at one another, this scene seemed to freeze into an eternal image. Finally, Sheng Mei spoke. She no longer looked at Lin Ming but at the world beneath the mountain. She whispered, “Hate me…”Chapter 1930 – Soul Source However, the words that Lin Ming would say stabbed her heart, he actually compared her to a prostitute of the mortal realms that sold their body for greater power. Her body shook and her face froze. She had never been insulted like this by someone before and the words left her completely shocked. All sorts of complex emotions immediately flitted through her eyes. There was extreme anger, but also… grief! She bit her teeth, almost to the point that she bled. As she looked at Lin Ming, her eyes had become sharp and edged. Her chest heaved up and down, but almost immediately, her complexion paled and the light in her eyes darkened. Then she said, “From the start until the end, you were nothing but a chess piece in my game, a paving stone on my road to eternal life.”Chapter 1931A – Love and Hate Sheng Mei’s words were icy cold and heartless. But, Lin Ming heard something strange within them. Even so, he didn’t care. What meaning was there in investigating such a thing now? As she looked at Lin Ming, her eyes no longer contained an unbearable sadness, but a suffocating calmness. Her body slowly floated upwards. Her dress fluttered about. She turned around, as if she were about to leave, but she eventually turned around and looked at Lin Ming once more. She stepped on the void and vanished into the skies. Concepts Concept of Ice * Her skill in the use of the laws of ice are unmatched throughout the novel. Described as having reached its peak when first introduced in the Asura Road's Trials, and even as a peak empyrean, she presumably improves on it after going missing. [[Sacred Scripture|'Concept of Life']] * Her usage of the concept of life derives from the Holy Scripture, meaning that the strength she wields is far above any other user of the life laws. While fighting Lin Ming in the Dark Abyss, her recovery abilities are second only to Lin Ming's, who is already augmented by the Life Gate and Asura blood [1] [2], and devil power (see devil avatar). Concept of Death * Sheng Mei is very skilled in this concept, even initially beating Lin Ming's understanding of it when they fought in the Dark Abyss. Cultivation Methods Grand Reincarnation Technique * This was a supernatural cultivation method similar to the nine nirvanas of a phoenix. After every revolution one would have to reincarnate and their boundary would drop by several large realms. Afterwards, one would have to cultivate from the start again. To restart from zero nine times, every life was a whole new accumulation of learning. The reason that Sheng Mei was able to have her current achievements was because of her own monstrous talent as well as the Grand Reincarnation Art. * She is one of the only two people to have ever practiced this technique to its peak. Actually, she tried to go beyond 9 reincarnations with disastrous results. It is not clear if the Soul Emperor tampered with her 10th reincarnation to take her under his control. Sacred Scripture * Sheng Mei is one of the only three martial artists who currently practices the Grand Art. Her comprehensions of the Life and Death laws are only second to the Soul Emperor. Powers and Abilities Sheng Mei is a true extreme talent of the 33 Heavens that is only inferior to Lin Ming. Her exquisite and transcendental attainments in the laws of ice, life, and death are unmatched throughout the entire 33 Heavens. In fact, even after Lin Ming had reached True Divinity, Sheng Mei was still a forced to be reckoned with. Her techniques with the ice laws are incredibly powerful and mystifying. One could infer that her abilities with ice, which has reached a profound realm, were no way inferior to the laws of life and death. In terms of the Holy Scripture laws, as the daughter of the creators, she was made to practice it and eventually reach attainments similar to her parents and achieve a perfect ninth reincarnation. Her great strength has a lot to do with her achievements with the Holy Scripture. Extreme Cold Battle Array * A high ranking domain type-array that casts slowness and freeze to her opponents. * This domain creates a domain of permafrost and ice fields. * Casts ice armor imbued with mystic ice to allies. Although the armor had the power of mystic cold within it, its defensive capabilities were extremely high. * Greatly reduces the attack of any opponent and increases ice-attribute. Everfrost Glacier * This was a massive glacier that was formed from the source of ice. The enormous glacier was huge, if it ever fell then it would be like a river of white stars that crashed the earth, this techniques might was evident. Reincarnation Law Eyes * These pupils were similar to Dragon Fang’s Three Lives Pupils; they were different methods that brought out equally wonderful results. By using a secret technique, the shape of her pupils changed, allowing Sheng Mei to erupt with an even greater strength Umbral Heaven Ice Array * An evolved form of the Extreme Cold Battle Array. * It has a freezing darkness that is far colder and far darker than the Extreme Cold Battle Array. * Imbued with the laws of an ancient technique of the soul race. Primal Chaos Law Eyes * Her two pupils seemed to become black vortexes, as deep as the fathomless abyss. A mystic strength constantly revolved within as more and more black light shot out. * This was another variation of pupil-type cultivation methods. The eyes were the windows to the soul and the eye techniques of the spiritas could mean soul attacks, illusions, or a nearly endless number of other attack methods. Many soul cultivation methods used the eyes as the medium to channel soul force. However, compared to Dragon Fang’s Three Lives Pupils, Sheng Mei’s pupil techniques had the flavor of shattering all existence and swallowing it up. * Turns the eyes completely black, but filled with the vigor and mystic of the world. * An auxiliary technique that is used by Sheng Mei to evolve the Extreme Cold Battle Array into the Umbral Heaven Ice Array. Deep Ice Domain * After undergoing nine revolutions of reincarnation, Sheng Mei’s mortal body had reached perfection and her strength was tens of thousands of times greater than before. She had comprehended the Ice Laws to the limit, and now she could even freeze and smash apart the Great Dao itself. World Apotheosis * This was the power to manifest all their understanding of the Great Dao and superimposing it to oneself, wielding the strength of heaven. This was to project one's divine will into the world. * Behind her, the phantom of a goddess appeared. This goddess’ appearance was blurry and her appearance was vague. Her entire body was surrounded by drifting ice and blue silk ribbons. The beautiful and haunting song that was sung just now had come from the lips of this goddess. * The World Apotheosis that Dragonscar spoke of was the goddess phantom behind Sheng Mei. It was summoned by her and was a manifestation of her divine soul. Some of the most talented spiritas martial artists were able to create an incarnation of their soul that would appear behind them. This was called a World Apotheosis. * Each person’s World Apotheosis was different. A spiritas’ World Apotheosis was similar to the indestructible diamond vajra body that a saint martial artist could cultivate; it was an extremely higher boundary of cultivation within the spiritas. Nine Flower Petals Strike * Attacking with nine cultivated lives converging on a single kill point. Contract Beast Deep Blue Ice Phoenix * Sheng Mei's contract beast is a royal ice phoenix that is no weaker than an Empyrean. This was the phoenix with a royal sovereign’s bloodline flowing through it. It was far more powerful than an ordinary phoenix. In battle, the ice phoenix acts as an auxiliary force for her Ice Laws. * The size of this phoenix has already reached several dozens of thousands of miles in length. It was like a miniature planet. * It would produce endless blue flames that appeared everywhere by just its presence. These flames carried with them an endless cold, the purest of the Ice Laws. Items Mysterious Blue Ribbon At her waist, there was a peculiar ribbon that seemed like it was made of scales and yet not made of scales, made of silk but not made of silk. Countless tiny runes floated around the ribbon like sand in a desert storm, sparkling around it. This mysterious ribbon contained the source strength of the Ice Laws. Furthermore, this ribbon was something Sheng Mei had obtained from the fourth level of the Asura Road Final Trial. The first time Sheng Mei entered the final trial she had discovered this ribbon. But, she hadn’t taken it, only leaving a special mark on it. Afterwards, Sheng Mei gathered herself from her previous defeat and after arriving at the fourth level, went straight towards where the mark was. After a great deal of trouble, she finally obtained this ribbon. This ribbon was not an offensive spirit treasure. Its use was to gather and converge the cold energy between the heavens and earth. It would be extremely useful to Sheng Mei in nourishing her Ice Phoenix.Chapter 1712 – The Sky Piercing Steps Quotes Asura Road * (To Divine Void, about Lin Ming's percentage completion in the Final Trial) “I don’t know if I can surpass 92% or not, but what I am sure of is that after several hundred or thousand years, if Lin Ming returns to the final trial he will definitely surpass a 92% completion rate. In this universe, it isn’t only I who is growing. Although those with normal levels of talent won’t change, this isn’t true for those that are gifted with unsurpassed talent…”Chapter 1739 – The Exit Opens * (To Lin Ming, life and death, and humanity's destiny) “Within birth there is death, the cycle of samsara turns again and again. Nothing is permanent. The Heavenly Dao can change… even stars can burn out, much less lives and races. 10 billion years ago, the ancient races were magnificent beyond compare, but even they vanished without a trace… in the river of time, the destruction of humanity isn’t strange at all…”Chapter 1730 – Souls of Ice and Fire Soul World * (Meeting Lin Ming at the Akashic Dream Universe, Fallen God Mountain Range) “State your purpose. I know it’s impossible for you to come here to discuss old times, but… if you came here because of the war between humanity and the saints, and you think that humanity can ally with the spiritas, then I can only tell you that you have made this trip in vain. That is an impossible matter because doing so has no benefits for the spiritas.”Chapter 1845 – Sheng Mei Arrives * (Sheng Mei's great ambition) "When your strength stands high above an entire race, what significance does that race still have for you?"Chapter 1847 – All of You, Disperse * (To Lin Ming) "To go to war for the spiritas for 10 million years and destroy the saints? For a race that is already in steep decline, is it worth it? You entered the Asura Road, entered the Soul World, and I don’t know what price you must have paid to do so or what dangers you experienced along the way, but all that you’ve done cannot change the end result. With your miniscule amount of strength do you really believe you can affect the rise and fall of an entire race?" * (To Lin Ming) "Do you know that when you came to look for me, hoping to form an alliance between humanity and the spiritas, in the time you were proposing your conditions I was already able to feel a tiny strand of dissolute mourning from you." * (To Lin Ming) "You are a young Divine Dragon that hasn’t fully grown into your own skin, and yet you wish to place such heavy shackles upon yourself? Is it worth it? I advise you to give up on humanity. With your talent, there is no need for you to tie yourself to the sinking ship that is humanity. You cannot imagine what your future can be like." * (To Lin Ming) "In the past, the Asura Road Master and the first ancestor of the spiritas each left behind their own worlds. 10 billion years later, they are still revered by the people, and all bow before their name. But… do you know anything about their races? Do you know which race the Asura Road Master comes from, or what race the spiritas’ first ancestor comes from? The Spiritas Holy Scripture may be called the Spiritas Holy Scripture, but the truth is that the golden pages never mention the spiritas to begin with. As the most powerful race in the 33 Heavens, us spiritas recklessly formed relations with the first ancestor to call ourselves his descendants!" * (Sheng Mei’s voice was ghostly, her words containing a horrifying ambition. In that moment, she was like a sorceress that tempted the will of all mankind, her every word filled with the power to lead the heart astray) “When your strength stands high above an entire race, what significance does that race still have for you? If they can do this, why can’t we? * (Divine Seal's tragedy) “Give up and leave this storm, because all of your efforts will be for nothing… Don’t you know the story of Empyrean Divine Seal from 3.6 billion years ago? He was a truly peerless character, a True Dragon of the world, but he also chose to shoulder the destiny of humanity and in the end he died in battle. What a pity, what a loss!”Chapter 1903 – The Power of the God Decrees * (Sighing over Lin Ming's fate) “Lin Ming, let me ask you one more time. Are you willing to abandon humanity, abandon everything, and follow me in reaching the peak of martial arts, probing the limits of the road of martial arts, establishing a vast world that lies separate from the 33 Heavens and becoming the rulers of that world? “You and I can even become like the Asura Road Master and Holy Scripture master from 10 billion years ago. We can cultivate the Law of Eternal Life and live forever in this world.”Chapter 1859 – Sheng Mei’s Sigh * (After being rejected by Lin Ming) “Lin Ming… you are a moth drawn to the flame. Although you know there is a raging fire in front of you, you still desperately plunge into the roaring flames… “Me, I am also a moth…” * (Reminding Lin Ming again) “Lin Ming, a worm that lives amongst the dead leaves and fallen branches will never understand the beauty and greatness of this world. You have far too many chains shackling you down. The road of martial arts is to struggle for life with the heavens, and to climb to the peak of martial arts is to crush the heavens beneath your feet. Since ancient times, those that were willing to discard all others naturally possessed extreme talents of their own, and yet they were still defeated, much less someone like you who has chosen to place such a great weight upon yourself and shoulder the destiny of your race. Don’t you know the story of Empyrean Divine Seal from 3.6 billion years ago? He was a truly peerless character, a True Dragon of the world, but he also chose to shoulder the destiny of humanity and in the end he died in battle. What a pity, what a loss!” * (The ‘become a god’ she referred to was not as simple as reaching the True Divinity realm, but was to reach the extreme True Divinity realm or even surpass it) “The great emperors and sages of the ancient past almost all possessed inborn divine bodies and variation bloodlines. Lin Ming, if you wish to become a god and cast your own emperor’s road, leaving behind an eternal legend, then the premise of all of that is… you can become a god…”Chapter 1861 – Struggle Sky Spill Continent * (Better to have loved than lost, Dao of Lovemaking) “Lin Ming, I’m sorry…” Sheng Mei whispered into his hears. “You are too stubborn, too tenacious. If you chose to willingly leave with me for a hundred million years then you wouldn’t have been reduced to such a state… I’ve already told you, you cannot win against them…” “If you are destined to be destroyed, then you might as well… be destroyed by my hands…”Chapter 1929B – A Beautiful Trap * (Incredulous Twist) “I don’t want to explain myself right now. After today, you and I will part forever and this will be the last time we ever see each other. This will also be my life’s most intimate and unforgettable time… I don’t want to answer your question because doing so will disturb us. I hope that our union can be perfect…” * (Her eyes wet with tears) “Lin Ming, between you and me, there shouldn’t have been such a result. Although nothing can reverse what is done, in the future when I am alone, suffering the long days as I walk to the ends of the universe, I will remember you, and I will remember the you that walked into my heart… “I will cherish this memory for all of time…” * (About the Soul Emperor) “I really did wish to persuade you, but you did not listen. I had no other choice. The reason I led you to the Primeval Universe was because I wanted you to leave that place, but… he already discovered you, and he already desired to obtain your Eternal Soul…”Chapter 1929B – A Beautiful Trap When you left the Soul World he plotted to use the hand of the saints to force you to the edge. Your soul, in your despair, in your helplessness, began to slowly transform as you endured these hardships. It became more and more stable, and this was something not even you discovered… “If it wasn’t for this day where I ruined you, then after experiencing all this you would definitely have made more terrifying progress, perhaps even stepping Beyond Divinity, becoming an unprecedented existence in this universe. But… no one will give you this chance. The Good Fortune Saint Sovereign won’t and neither will the Soul Emperor. If you want to blame something, then blame this era in which you were born…”Chapter 1929B – A Beautiful Trap * (After the 'event', showing killing intent towards the Soul Emperor) She clearly and unhurriedly said, “You… shut up!” The Soul Emperor was stunned for a brief moment, but he still coldly sneered as before. Sheng Mei coldly said, “Do not forget that we have an agreement. Do not force me, otherwise, I will die against you! And if I die, all your plans will come to nothing!”Chapter 1931B – Love and Hate Gallery Sheng Mei Phoenix.png Story Her story is filled with sorrow and solitude, constantly shouldering the burden of the strong, constantly burdened with her great yet sorrow destiny... After the complicated events transpired, this eventually lead to the budding relationship between Lin Ming and Sheng Mei. This resulted in her leaving the spiritas for the human race. Sheng Mei followed Lin Ming and wasn’t relying on humanity. Out of the entire human race, the only person she cared about was Lin Ming. As for whether the others lived or died, she didn’t care at all. As for the reasons that Sheng Mei followed Lin Ming, they were all extremely complicated situations. For instance, her union with Lin Ming at the Sky Spill Planet, the relationship between her past life and Immortal Sovereign, these types of things couldn’t be explained to the public, and nor could they be clearly explained. Thus, in the eyes of the public, the reason that Sheng Mei followed Lin Ming would be just one – a woman had betrayed her own race to run off with a man from an enemy race. Trivia Soul World * Under the epithet 'Soul Empress', she is the greatest supernova in the long history of the Soul Race. * She was someone who stood at the peak of the entire soul race. Within every spiritas of the 33 Heavens, she was the highest status woman there was. She was a character that could stand on par with Soul Emperor Divine Void and was only weaker in terms of limelight compared to the Soul Emperor. * Soul Empress Sheng Mei was a legend amongst the younger generation of the spiritas. She was considered the most beautiful existence below the heavens, heroic and invincible. * To many people, it was the greatest of glories to be remembered by Soul Empress Sheng Mei. This was because in her eyes, most people were as worthy as ants. * She had become an Empyrean long ago, and her cultivation far surpassed those of the same generation apart from Lin Ming. * Many proud children of heaven regarded her as their lifetime’s goal and diligently cultivated to chase after her shadow. If they could only see one side of her face, that was enough to leave them incomparably excited. * At her 6th reincarnation, she can face off several Peak Empyreans with a cultivation of an Early Empyrean and dominate against them. * Her talent is at the extremes of the 33 Heavens, and even among abyssals her strength reigns supreme. * Initially, Sheng Mei was unwilling to live for a mere several hundred million years. She wanted to live longer than that, to witness everything the universe had to offer. Dark Abyss * Sheng Mei has an alternate identity, or one could even say that it was her real identity. She was a dark angel abyssal of the Dark Abyss and the saintess of the Deep King Road! * She was implanted with the dark angel bloodline by the Soul Emperor to give the facade that she was an abyssal. When in fact the Soul Emperor had wiped out the other remaining dark angels. * Double-agent working under the Soul Emperor. Forced due to spirit seal. * Her origins are that of an ancient race; the former user of the purple card and the daughter of the Immortal Sovereign from the Primordial God Clan. * But due to her completing 10 resurrections, she reverted back to being a baby and was later on found by the Soul Emperor. * It is highly speculated that after breaking through Beyond Divinity realm that she was able to undergo a 10th reincarnation, ultimately foregoing her cultivation and life to reincarnate into another one. True Martial World * In a parallel world of the 33 Heavens, Sheng Mei is regarded as an ancestor of martial arts. * Sheng Mei and Little Fishy had moved on into another world with Lin Ming during the events of the sequel. Extra * Sheng Mei and Lin Ming were similar to Xuanqing and Primordius - one was an unrivalled woman, and the other was a genius of humanity who controlled one of the three divine artifacts of the universe. They were a match made in heaven, they shared a common goal, and they were both peerless elites of their generations thus they were able to easily match together. Eventually falling in love with each other.Chapter 1870B – Of the Heart References Chapter 1929Category:Asura Road Category:Sacred Scripture Category:Abyss Devil Category:Characters Category:Female Category:33 Heavens Category:Soul Realm Category:Premival Ruins Realm Category:Spiritas Category:Deep King Road Category:True Divinity Category:Allies Category:Harem